<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Visits by heartuvexer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525630">Late Night Visits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuvexer/pseuds/heartuvexer'>heartuvexer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simping over the fox man [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuvexer/pseuds/heartuvexer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Redd can't help but notice that you didn't visit the Treasure Trawler today.<br/>He decides to pay you a little visit himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsunekichi | Redd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simping over the fox man [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ver. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY LISTEN<br/>this is the version i originally wrote, BUT i got carried away and uhhhh also modified it into a slightly different version involving a piss kink. so if thats not your thing, stick to version 1; but if that is in fact your thing, BOY HOWDY ARE U IN FOR IT IN VERSION 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living on an island with no real responsibilities and no real issues, your sleep schedule was... not the greatest. You'd go to bed at 3am (at <em>least</em>) and wake up whenever you damn well pleased. Perks of not being a mayor anymore.</p><p>Tonight was one of the rare occasions you actually turned in for the evening around midnight. It'd been an eventful day; the wetsuit you'd ordered finally came in, and you spent a good portion of the day out in the ocean, wading into the deeper waters and seeing what all you could dig up from the ocean floors. You did notice that a certain beat-up boat was docked up at the North shore, but you were busy, and you certainly weren't about to ruin your day with getting conned. Among other things. You deserved a break.</p><p>Turns out, all that swimming is exhausting. Who knew? At barely 11PM (practically the middle of the day, the night is just getting started, but you're so <em>sleepy-!),</em> you slip into a hot bath, trying to warm the chill out of your bones from the rapidly cooling ocean. You use a sweet scented body scrub and even do a face mask; you figure today's as good as any to pamper yourself a little. You even briefly consider getting off, since you'd been a bit worked up lately, but your body feels heavy as lead, so you figure it's bedtime.</p><p>You barely remember getting out of the tub and climbing into bed. You at least manage to pull on some clean panties and a shirt much too big for you (for reasons that are <em>definitely</em> irrelevant), and then flop face first into bed, snuggling underneath the warm blankets and passing out almost instantly.</p><p>You probably should have gotten off, because your dreams are.... certainly something. It's hazy (dreams never make any damn sense), but you dream of warm hands roaming your body. It feels... nice. <em>Really</em> nice. They trail up your stomach, reaching to gently massage your breasts, rubbing a thumb over one nipple, making you sigh out. Then they trail back down, gently running along your side, making you shiver.</p><p>It's <em>so</em> pleasant that when one of those warm hands dips down to trail a gentle finger along the clothed slit of your cunt, you lean onto your back and open your legs a little more, pliant and relaxed and panting softly. You feel warm breath fan lightly against your neck, and you tilt your head back, an invitation. While one hand is busy, circling your clit almost soothingly, the other slides underneath one of your knees. When it starts to lift your leg, you unknowingly comply, helping along the process.</p><p>Your breath hitches a bit as something yanks against your panties lightly, and then you can feel the cool air of your room against your core. It starts to break the trance.</p><p>You start to feel something else press against you, at your entrance, and your breathing is starting to pick up. You're slowly coming to, feeling the bed dip on both sides of your shoulders. You finally start to open bleary eyes, and your heart drops. "Redd-"</p><p>Redd shoves his cock into you in one swift thrust of his hips. Your hands grip the sheet, balling up, and a noise that sounds more like a sob gets dragged out of your throat. You're <em>pissed,</em> you're confused, you're-- you're honestly a little terrified, but god, <em>god</em> you're turned on. He'd really taken his time getting you good and ready.</p><p>"Miss me, sweetheart?" Redd purrs, dangerous and low, nuzzling into your neck. You're about to let loose on him when he snaps his hips forward again, <em>hard,</em> and it turns into a choked off moan. "<em>I sure missed you."</em></p><p>"What are y-!" He's relentless, right out of the gate. You're barely even awake, the only thing you're wearing is Redd's old shirt, you're pinned, and within seconds of consciousness being fucked within an inch of your life; you don't stand a chance against him tonight.</p><p>That doesn't mean you won't try.</p><p>You shove hard at his shoulders, barely moving him at all, but it gets his attention, sharp gaze snapping to yours even as he keeps fucking into you. "<em>What</em> the<em> fuck</em>!" you manage to breathe at him. "Why are you here?! How did you, <em>ah!-</em> even get in!"</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice," he says, voice strained but sly grin still in place, "that you didn't come visit today. Don't suppose you were-" he snaps his hips forward, hard and deep. <em>"-busy,</em> were you?"</p><p>Now more coherent, you're getting your bearings, irritation skyrocketing. "And what if I was?" You see his eyes narrow and grin start to slip into a snarl, and decide to push your luck. "Maybe I had business, at Residential Services, <em>ah-!</em> Maybe I had business with Tom-"</p><p>You don't even get the chance to finish that thought, a vicious snarl tearing out of Redd, claws suddenly wrapped around your throat, pressing you down into the bed. "You must <em>really</em> be a masochist." His other hand, still curled underneath one of your knees, yanks so your knee is over his shoulder, giving him even better leverage. He starts fucking you again, and suddenly it's so much more brutal. "I didn't get it through your head last time, did I? You're <em>mine.</em> You fuckin belong to me." His grip around your throat tightens. "Do you really not understand that?? Or do you just want me to make you cry every single time I fuck you, huh, is that it?"</p><p>Your eyes are rolling back in your head at this point, and your (his) shirt is shoved up so you're on full display for him. You can still breathe (barely), but you know he could properly choke you out, if he wanted to. Your hands are both at his wrist, holding onto him as he fucks you senseless. You refuse to acknowledge him, embarrassment starting to flood through you again, because he knows, of course he knows. You've never been able to fool him, and this is no exception.</p><p>He keeps talking. "It just wasn't good enough that I marked you, was it? Poor little whore." You whimper. "I bit you, I fucken drooled all over you, I came all over you, I fucken knotted the <em>shit</em> outta you. But it's just not enough, is it, baby?" He punctuates the last word with a vicious thrust, grinding his hips up into you for a moment before continuing his fast pace. If you were more coherent, you'd be furious at the pet name. As it stands though, you're practically drunk on need.</p><p>"I came all <em>over</em> you, but maybe I should drive the fuckin point home." Your face heats up and your gaze snaps up to meet his, nervous, and suddenly you really wish you could control your body's reactions. Redd laughs sadistically, sounding delighted. "Did your pussy really just fuckin squeeze around me?? God, you're <em>dripping</em> for it." You're trying to avoid looking him in the eye, panting, but he moves the hand around your throat to grab you by the jaw, getting right in your face. "Maybe I should keep you as a fucktoy afterall, huh?" You whine pathetically, trying to shove him away, trying to shake your head <em>'no',</em> face burning.</p><p>To your surprise, he lets go. He pulls back, sitting up straight, and actually loosens his grip on your leg. But then you hold back a whimper as he pulls his cock out. "What? Thought you didn't want me to fuck you?" he sneers, stroking himself. He shifts so he's sitting on top of your hips, properly pinning you down with all his weight. The hand he's not jerking himself off with comes back up to your throat, keeping you in place. You know you'll hate yourself for it later, but for right now, you're barely putting up a fight, too turned on to struggle. Redd's lip is still curled up in a cocky sneer as he starts stroking faster. (You hate that you know he's getting off on being mean to you.)</p><p>He snaps you out of your trance. "Ready, baby?" he purrs, tongue lolling out slightly. He doesn't give you the chance to respond before he's cumming on you all over again. You squeeze your eyes shut and turn your head to the side, not wanting to admit how much you love seeing him like this. Thick, <em>hot</em> ropes of cum shoot out onto you, though this time, he seems to be mostly aiming for your face. Each wave of cum has him gasping for air, making dirty little noises, drool still dripping from his tongue. He finishes it off by yanking your mouth open before you realize what's happening, and making sure the last two squirts of cum drip <em>right</em> into your mouth.</p><p>He's leaning over you, catching his breath and laughing, as you whine and try to wipe off some of the mess he's made on you. When he notices, he spits on you for good measure. You look up at him pleadingly, but all he does is raise an eyebrow. "...Can you just.... do something?"</p><p>"Oh, but I thought you didn't want me here?"</p><p>"Redd...."</p><p>"I'm not a mind reader, sweetheart. Better beg for it <em>real</em> good if you want something."</p><p>His smirk grows when he sees you finally give up the fight. "Just...make me cum, or <em>something,</em> I don't care how, <em>just...!"</em> Your face is heavily flushed, and you can barely keep eye contact with him for a few seconds at this point.</p><p>Tucking himself back into his pants, he slides back to where he was, positioned between your legs again, and leans his head forward to growl in your ear, "That's my good girl." You barely have time to take a breath before his hand comes down, <em>smacking</em> against your cunt once just to see you yelp, body thrashing. Then, he's got his fingers against your clit, working fast.</p><p>You've given up trying to fight him. Your hands are wrapped around his neck, holding on to ground yourself as he works you up with no trouble. You don't even notice when you stop fighting your moans, head tilting back and hips rutting up to meet his fingers. But Redd notices. "Aw, I thought you hated me? But here you are, fuckin <em>begging</em> me to make you cum all over yourself. You're so easy. God, you're so <em>cute.</em> You love my cock that much, you know you can't stay away. Even if I knot you, facefuck you, make you cry and scream and beg, you'll come back for more, won't you? <em>Filthy fucking</em> <em>bitch, cum for me."</em></p><p>Redd drags you right over the edge; he always knows just what to say to get you soaked. Your back arches and you toss your head back, nails digging into Redd's shoulders, holding on for dear life as he makes you cum all over his fingers. You aren't even trying to be quiet this time. You already know he's won.</p><p>Wave after wave of hot pleasure crashes through you, hips still fucking upward into Redd's hand, grinding down against your pussy. He drags it out as long as possible, milking you for all you're worth, as you whine and shake and beg him <em>please, don't stop, so good.</em></p><p>Your breathing is heavy and ragged as you start to come down. Redd leans back so that he's sitting up again, and wipes his hand on you, smearing your own slick onto your stomach. You grimace, shove him away with your (shaking) leg, and try to swat at him. "Do you have to be such an asshole?" you ask, carefully getting off the bed and padding to your dresser, flicking the light on your way.</p><p>"Would ya really have me any other way, sweetheart?" You don't look at him but you know hes eyeing you up and down, wearing nothing but his shirt (that you now <em>really</em> need to change).</p><p>Tugging his shirt off, you whip it at him as payback, and he yelps when the cooling cum on it touches him. Pulling out a clean shirt, you're laughing, and you try not to think about how... comfortable it is now, bantering with him.</p><p>When you're finished pulling on a shirt and some fresh panties, you stay where you are, facing the dresser. You close your eyes for a moment before offering, "You can stay the night if you want. I'm sure a proper warm shower would do more for you than that sad ass excuse for one on your boat."</p><p>In the mirror, you see him look surprised for a few seconds, before a sly grin settles comfortably across his face again. "What, you saying I stink?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Oh, but I'm the asshole."</p><p>"To be fair, one of us doesnt bathe in seawater, you degenerate."</p><p>"This <em>degenerate</em> has an art degree, thank you very much-!"</p><p>-</p><p>He isn't there in the morning when you wake up, and you're surprised to find yourself a bit disappointed. You sigh, making your way into your tiny kitchen, sore. The sun shining through the window onto your face is enough to soothe you some.</p><p>Plate of breakfast and glass of juice in hands, you walk softly to your small dining table, trying to forget about last night. You almost choke on your orange juice when you look down to see a note.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey doll-</em><br/>
<em>sorry I had to head out so soon. I had a few prior engagements, had to be out by sunrise. I'll have some new stock for next time, tho, if you're interested.</em><br/>
<em>thanks for letting me stay the night and all that. I'll be back before you know it, you better come visit me, yeah?</em><br/>
<em>-Redd"</em>
</p><p>It looks hastily written, scrawled on the first piece of paper he could find, but you still smile and roll your eyes, annoyed.</p><p>It couldn't hurt to visit again, though. After all, he forgot to take his shirt, again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this fox will truly be the death of me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ver. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BUCKLE UP, SINNERS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living on an island with no real responsibilities and no real issues, your sleep schedule was... not the greatest. You'd go to bed at 3am (at <em>least)</em> and wake up whenever you damn well pleased. Perks of not being a mayor anymore.</p><p>Tonight was one of the rare occasions you actually turned in for the evening around midnight. It'd been an eventful day; the wetsuit you'd ordered finally came in, and you spent a good portion of the day out in the ocean, wading into the deeper waters and seeing what all you could dig up from the ocean floors. You did notice that a certain beat-up boat was docked up at the North shore, but you were busy, and you certainly weren't about to ruin your day with getting conned. Among other things. You deserved a break.</p><p>Turns out, all that swimming is exhausting. Who knew? At barely 11PM (practically the middle of the day, the night is just getting started, but you're so <em>sleepy-!),</em> you slip into a hot bath, trying to warm the chill out of your bones from the rapidly cooling ocean. You use a sweet scented body scrub and even do a face mask; you figure today's as good as any to pamper yourself a little. You even briefly consider getting off, since you'd been a bit worked up lately, but your body feels like lead, so you figure it's bedtime.</p><p>You barely remember getting out of the tub and climbing into bed. You at least manage to pull on some clean panties and a shirt much too big for you (for reasons that are <em>definitely</em> irrelevant), and then flop face first into bed, snuggling underneath the warm blankets and passing out almost instantly.</p><p>You probably should have gotten off, because your dreams are.... certainly something. It's hazy (dreams never make any damn sense), but you dream of warm hands roaming your body. It feels... nice. <em>Really</em> nice. They trail up your stomach, reaching to gently massage your breasts, rubbing a thumb over one nipple, making you sigh out. Then they trail back down, gently running along your side, making you shiver.</p><p>It's <em>so</em> pleasant that when one of those warm hands dips down to trail a gentle finger along the clothed slit of your cunt, you lean onto your back and open your legs a little more, pliant and relaxed and panting softly. You feel warm breath fan lightly against your neck, and you tilt your head back, an invitation. While one hand is busy, circling your clit almost soothingly, the other slides underneath one of your knees. When it starts to lift your leg, you unknowingly comply, helping along the process.</p><p>Your breath hitches a bit as something yanks against your panties lightly, and then you can feel the cool air of your room against your core. It starts to break the trance.</p><p>You start to feel something else press against you, at your entrance, and your breathing is starting to pick up. You're slowly coming to, feeling the bed dip on both sides of your shoulders. You finally start to open bleary eyes, and your heart drops. "Redd-"</p><p>Redd shoves his cock into you in one swift thrust of his hips. Your hands grip the sheet, balling up, and a noise that sounds more like a sob gets dragged out of your throat. You're <em>pissed,</em> you're confused, you're-- you're honestly a little terrified, but god, <em>god</em> you're turned on. He'd really taken his time getting you good and ready.</p><p>"Miss me, sweetheart?" Redd purrs, dangerous and low, nuzzling into your neck. You're about to let loose on him when he snaps his hips forward again, <em>hard,</em> and it turns into a choked off moan. "<em>I sure missed you."</em></p><p>"What are y-!" He's relentless, right out of the gate. You're barely even awake, the only thing you're wearing is Redd's old shirt and thin panties, you're pinned, and within seconds of consciousness being fucked within an inch of your life; you don't stand a chance against him tonight.</p><p>That doesn't mean you won't try.</p><p>You shove hard at his shoulders, barely moving him at all, but it gets his attention, sharp gaze snapping to yours even as he keeps fucking into you. <em>"What the fuck!"</em> you manage to breathe at him. "Why are you here?! How did you, <em>ah!-</em> even get in!"</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice," he says, voice strained but sly grin still in place, "that you didn't come visit today. Don't suppose you were-" he snaps his hips forward, hard and deep. <em>"-busy,</em> were you?"</p><p>Now more coherent, you're getting your bearings, irritation skyrocketing. "And what if I was?" You see his eyes narrow and grin start to slip into a snarl, and decide to push your luck. "Maybe I had business, at Residential Services, <em>ah-!</em> Maybe I had business with Tom-"</p><p>You don't even get the chance to finish that thought, a vicious snarl tearing out of Redd, claws suddenly wrapped around your throat, pressing you down into the bed. "You must <em>really</em> be a masochist." His other hand, still curled underneath one of your knees, yanks so your knee is over his shoulder, giving him even better leverage. He starts fucking you again, and suddenly it's so much more brutal. "I didn't get it through your head last time, did I? You're <em>mine.</em> You fuckin belong to me." His grip around your throat tightens. "Do you really not understand that?? Or do you just want me to make you cry every single time I fuck you, huh, is that it?"</p><p>Your eyes are rolling back in your head at this point, and your (his) shirt is shoved up so you're on full display for him. You can still breathe (barely), but you know he could properly choke you out, if he wanted to. Your hands are both at his wrist, holding onto him as he fucks you senseless. You refuse to acknowledge him, embarrassment starting to flood through you again, because he knows, of course he knows. You've never been able to fool him, and this is no exception.</p><p>He keeps talking. "It just wasn't good enough that I marked you, was it? Poor little whore." You whimper. "I bit you, I fucken drooled all over you, I came all <em>over</em> you, I fucken knotted the <em>shit</em> outta you. But it's just not enough, is it, baby?" He punctuates the last word with a vicious thrust, grinding his hips up into you for a moment before continuing his fast pace. If you were more coherent, you'd be furious at the pet name. As it stands though, you're practically drunk on need.</p><p>"You remember what I said last time? I've got a hell of a way I can mark you." Your blood freezes. You.... definitely remember that. Your gaze snaps up to meet his, panicked, and suddenly you wish you could control your bodys reactions. Redd laughs sadistically, sounding delighted. "Did your pussy really just fuckin squeeze around me?? God, no fucking way." You're trying to avoid looking him in the eye, panting, but he moves the hand around your throat to grab you by the jaw, getting right in your face. "You want me to fuckin piss on you?" You whine pathetically, trying to shove him away, trying to shake your head <em>'no',</em> face burning.</p><p>To your surprise, he lets go. He pulls back, sitting up straight, and actually loosens his grip on your leg. But then you hold back a whimper as he pulls his cock out. "What? Thought you didn't want me to fuck you?" he sneers, stroking himself. He shifts so he's sitting on top of your hips, properly pinning you down with all his weight. The hand he's not jerking himself off with comes back up to your throat, keeping you in place. You know you'll hate yourself for it later, but for right now, you're barely putting up a fight, too turned on to struggle. Redd's lip is still curled up in a cocky sneer as he starts stroking faster. (You hate that you know he's getting off on being mean to you.)</p><p>He snaps you out of your trance. "Ready, baby?" he purrs, tongue lolling out slightly. He doesn't give you the chance to respond before he's cumming on you all over again. You squeeze your eyes shut and turn your head to the side, not wanting to admit how much you love seeing him like this. Thick, <em>hot</em> ropes of cum shoot out onto you, though this time, he seems to be mostly aiming for your face. Each wave of cum has him gasping for air, making dirty little noises, drool still dripping from his tongue. He finishes it off by yanking your mouth open before you realize what's happening, and making sure the last two squirts of cum drip <em>right</em> into your mouth.</p><p>He's leaning over you, catching his breath and laughing, as you whine and try to wipe off some of the mess he's made on you. When he notices, he spits on you for good measure. You look up at him pleadingly, but all he does is raise an eyebrow. "...Can you just.... do something?"</p><p>"Oh, but I thought you didn't want me here?"</p><p>"Redd...."</p><p>"I'm not a mind reader, sweetheart. Better beg for it <em>real</em> good if you want something."</p><p>His smirk grows when he sees you finally give up the fight. "Just...make me cum, or <em>something,</em> I don't care how, <em>just...!"</em> Your face is heavily flushed, and you can barely keep eye contact with him for a few seconds at this point.</p><p>Tucking himself back into his pants, he slides back to where he was, positioned between your legs again, and leans his head forward to growl in your ear, "That's my good girl." You barely have time to take a breath before his hand comes down, smacking against your cunt once just to see you yelp, body thrashing. Then, he's got his fingers against your clit, working fast.</p><p>You've given up trying to fight him. Your hands are wrapped around his neck, holding on to ground yourself as he works you up with no trouble. You don't even notice when you stop holding back your moans, head tilting back and hips rutting up to meet his fingers. But Redd notices. "Aw, I thought you hated me? But here you are, fuckin <em>begging</em> me to make you cum all over yourself. You're so easy. God, you're so <em>cute.</em> You love my cock that much, you know you can't stay away. Even if I knot you, facefuck you, make you cry and scream and beg, you'll come back for more, won't you? <em>Filthy fucking bitch, cum for me."</em></p><p>Redd drags you right over the edge; he always knows just what to say to get you soaked. Your back arches and you toss your head back, nails digging into Redd's shoulders, holding on for dear life as he makes you cum all over his fingers. You aren't even trying to be quiet this time. You already know he's won.</p><p>Wave after wave of hot pleasure crashes through you, hips still fucking upward into Redd's hand, grinding down against your pussy. He drags it out as long as possible, milking you for all you're worth, as you whine and shake and beg him <em>please, don't stop, so good.</em></p><p>Your breathing is heavy and ragged as you start to come down. Redd leans back so that he's sitting up again, and wipes his hand on you, smearing your own slick onto your stomach. You grimace, shove him away with your (shaking) leg, and try to swat at him. "Do you have to be such an asshole?" you ask, carefully getting off the bed and padding to your dresser, flicking the light on your way.</p><p>"Would ya really have me any other way, sweetheart?" You don't look at him but you know hes eyeing you up and down, wearing nothing but his shirt (that you now <em>really</em> need to change). He gets a cruel glint in his eye and seems to remember something, and you're too busy ignoring him to notice him silently creep up behind you.</p><p>Suddenly you get shoved to your knees. "Redd what the <em>fuck-"</em> He places a foot on your chest like before and kicks down, stepping on you to keep you there.</p><p>"Y'know," he starts, cocking his head, "I don't know how effective it'll be if I give you my shirt this time." Confused, you start to say something, but the fox cuts you off. "I don't think it got through your head. Whaddya say we mark you up <em>good</em> this time?" His sharp smile is especially mean now.</p><p>Looking up at him, it hits you what he's referring to. "No. Nope, absolutely not." He reaches a hand back up to the waist of his pants, resting a thumb there, raising an eyebrow. "No fucking way. Get off of me, Redd, I swear to <em>god."</em></p><p>He undoes his pants again, and you're starting to panic. "No no <em>no, please,</em> you don't have to do that!"</p><p>"Aw, but sweetheart, don't you wanna know how I always know exactly what gets you off?? I promise it isnt just lucky guessing." You're looking up at him, confused. He bares his fangs further in a nasty grin. "I can <em>smell</em> it on you. I'm a fox, remember?"</p><p>"Wh-"</p><p>"I can smell it when you're horny, it's all over you. It smells so <em>good...</em>and I know you're turned on <em>right now.</em> That ain't something you can hide from me." Your breathing picks up, eyes wide and face heating up, and you start to struggle again. "You can try n' lie to me all you want," he laughs, "but I fuckin know I'm right."</p><p>He pulls out his cock again. You feel like you're going to cry, and you're never going to admit it's from how aroused this has gotten you. You're weakly shoving at his leg, whimpering softly. Eyes half lidded, he looks down at you, and you can see how much he's enjoying this written all over his face.</p><p>"Tap out if you want to." You blink up at him, a bit taken by surprise. He's giving you an out. You don't move for a few moments, hands still holding onto his leg, eyes wide. And then, painfully conscious of what it means, you turn your face to the side and break eye contact, fingers tightening in the rough fabric of his pants.</p><p>His grin turns damn near feral, glint back in his eye. He steps down onto you harder, pinning you for good, and you squeeze your eyes shut at the slight pain. "It's your funeral, then."</p><p>You don't hear anything for a few seconds. Then, just when you're about to open your eyes to look at him, you feel the first splash of hot liquid hit your chest, and you inhale sharply at the suddenness. You tighten your grip on his leg again, biting your lip, eyes tearing up in humiliation as Redd's piss begins to soak through your shirt (his shirt?) and stick to your skin. You try not to give him the satisfaction of seeing you squirm, but you fail when he purposely gets some on your <em>face.</em> He aims the stream lower again, down your stomach, and you whimper quietly as hot piss hits your cunt, your already ruined panties getting absolutely <em>drenched</em> in the process. He aims the rest there, and you'll die before you admit that each time his piss hits your clit, your pussy squeezes down on nothing.</p><p>You steal a glance up at him before he's done, and your face burns even more, if possible. His eyes are still half lidded and trained on you, mouth slightly open, and you can see him sigh in pleasure.</p><p>The last of the stream trickles off, and he finally moves his foot, letting you go. You stay where you are for a bit longer, not quite trusting yourself to stand, thighs squeezing gently together. He looks you up and down, admiring his work, and thinks for a moment before tucking himself away and dropping to kneel in front of you. Before you quite realize what's happening, he's pried your thighs open and his hand is right back on your cunt. He doesn't bother moving your panties to the side this time; you're too close to climax for it to matter, and the feeling of the soaked fabric sticking against your entire core just makes it better.</p><p>He sets his other hand next to your shoulder, holding himself up, leaning over you. "Let's see you try to hide the scent of that. I knew you were a freak, but god, you got off on me fuckin <em>pissing</em> all <em>over</em> you. You act awful high and mighty, but look how fuckin low you stooped. You're right down here with me, and I'm not lettin you out now." Fingers working against you through the wet fabric, he sneers down at you. "Close already? Fuckin nasty little <em>slut.</em> You'll take anything I give you, huh? Do I make you that horny? You'll get off on anything if it's me."</p><p>He leans down, just enough to reach your face, and <em>licks a hot stripe of drool up your cheek</em>, clearly not caring about the piss still on your face. You're so close, his breath is hot, his fingers are working skillfully against your sopping cunt, and when he forces his mouth against yours in a sloppy kiss, your final orgasm of the night hits you hard. You practically sob into his mouth as he helps you ride it out, soft growls vibrating from deep in his throat, pleased at the state he's put you in. Your whole body is tense, the pleasure searing through you just this side of too much, and you're clinging to him like your life depends on it.</p><p>When you finally come down, Redd's still hovering above you, checking to see if you're okay. Once he sees that you're fine (a mess, but not hurt), he stands, and offers you a hand up without a word. You take a few more seconds to catch your breath, and then accept it, Redd pulling you up to stand on weak legs. "Might wanna change those," he says, gesturing to your clothes and smirking, clearly proud of himself.</p><p>You don't quite have the energy to swing at him, so you settle on a piercing glare in its place. "Shut <em>up,</em> just.... just get me a clean damn shirt and some panties." He cackles, and you shakily lean against your dresser again as he pulls open drawers until he finds what you asked for, setting them on the dresser for you and sitting back down on the edge of your bed.</p><p>Tugging his shirt off, you toss it at him as payback, and he yelps when the cooling piss on it touches him. Picking up the clean shirt, you're laughing, and you try not to think about how... comfortable it is now, bantering with him. Even after each intense experience with him.</p><p>When you're finished pulling on a shirt and some fresh panties, you stay where you are, facing the dresser. You close your eyes for a moment before offering, "You can stay the night if you want. I'm sure a proper warm shower would do more for you than that sad ass excuse for one on your boat."</p><p>In the mirror, you see him look surprised for a few seconds, before a sly grin settles comfortably across his face again. "What, you saying I stink?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"One of us smells like piss."</p><p>"To be fair, you're the one that pissed on me, you absolute degenerate."</p><p>"This <em>degenerate</em> has an art degree, thank you very much-!"</p><p>-</p><p>He isn't there in the morning when you wake up, and you're surprised to find yourself a bit disappointed. You sigh, making your way into your tiny kitchen, sore. The sun shining through the window onto your face is enough to soothe you some.</p><p>Plate of breakfast and glass of juice in hands, you walk softly to your small dining table, trying to forget about last night. You almost choke on your orange juice when you look down to see a note.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey doll-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>sorry I had to head out so soon. I had a few prior engagements, had to be out by sunrise. I'll have some new stock for next time, tho, if you're interested.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>thanks for letting me stay the night and all that. I'll be back before you know it, you better come visit me, yeah?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Redd"</em>
</p><p>It looks hastily written, scrawled on the first piece of paper he could find, but you still smile and roll your eyes, annoyed.</p><p>It couldn't hurt to visit again, though. After all, he forgot to take his shirt, again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it took so long for me to actually finish another fic for this horrible fox man i am SO sorry<br/>but i repeat<br/>this idiot fox man will be the death of me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>